


without a word

by ThatGirlTheyKnow



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Fluff, Harry Hart Lives, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-16
Updated: 2015-04-16
Packaged: 2018-03-23 06:07:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3757315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatGirlTheyKnow/pseuds/ThatGirlTheyKnow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five ways Eggsy shows his love, and one way Harry shows it in return.</p>
            </blockquote>





	without a word

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Kingsman fic. I have only seen the movie once.  
> I don't own anything at all.
> 
> Also, this has not been beta read so if you see any mistakes, they are mine, and please point them out so I can fix them :)
> 
> Enjoy.

_1._

In the two months since Eggsy stopped the end of the world, he’d been on two assignments. One was with Roxy, to stop a terrorist cell from taking advantage of the confusion and damage of V-Day to wreak even more havoc on the world.  The other was to seduce a millionaire’s wife to gain access to his home, and then steal a USB stick that contained evidence of his company’s connections to drug smuggling in at least seven countries. In total, he had spent about a week of the two months away from London. Another week was settling his mum and Daisy into their new home. Two days were spent catching up with old friends and finding out if he’d lost anyone in while the SIM cards were active.

The rest of the time was spent in the Kingsman UK Headquarters, sitting beside Harry Hart’s bed in the medical wing.

He talks. Rambles, really. He goes on and on saving the world with Roxy and Merlin and his mum and Daisy and how he will never stop being grateful for the chance Harry gave him to save them from their life with Dean. Sometimes he talks about his assignments, what he is proud of and what he thinks he could have done better.

Merlin says, “You don’t need to be there every day. I’ll tell you immediately if anything changes.”

Eggsy says, “I can’t leave. You don’t understand.”

Merlin says, “I think I do.”

 

_2._

When Harry eventually wakes up – three months after V-Day – Eggsy is out of the country with Percival, tracking down a man suspected to have been a part of Valentine’s plans but who somehow managed to avoid getting one of the chips implanted.

A week later Eggsy gets off the jet with Percival and Merlin is sitting in the shop on Saville Row when they arrive. He says, “Harry is awake,” and nothing else because Eggsy is rushing into Fitting Room Two before the man has a chance to open his mouth again.

Harry is reading when Eggsy bursts into the room. He looks up, and only manages a smile before Eggsy flings his arms around his shoulders and buries his face into his mentor’s neck, hiding the slight wetness in his eyes.

“I thought you was dead,” Eggsy says. “You fucking dickhead.”

Harry is frozen for a moment, then places his hand on Eggsy’s arm. “I assure you that was never my intention,” he says. Eggsy steps back, and looks slightly embarrassed by his display of emotion. Harry continues, gesturing to the ugly scar just above his eye. “As you can see, it was a situation I really rather I could have avoided.”

Eggsy stares at the scar, then looks at his feet. “Yeah, well... I saved the world while you was gone, anyway.”

“I’ve heard,” Harry says, mouth twisted in amusement. “Good job.”

“Thanks. Try to be there next time, okay?” Eggsy pauses, then adds, “Could have used the help.”

 

_3._

A month later, when Harry is allowed to leave the medical wing and return to his home, it is Eggsy who takes him. Merlin says he wish he could help his old friend, but with the new responsibility of temporary-Arthur, he is just too busy. “Hurry up and recover so you can do it instead,” he says. “You can’t very well take the name Galahad back from Eggsy, can you?”

Harry tries to pretend that he doesn’t need help getting out of the cab, but Eggsy has been _taught_ to be observational, and he knows from the purse of Harry’s lips and the crease around his eyes that even the most simple movement is tiring.

Eggsy puts a gentle hand on Harry’s arm as they walk, and neither of them talk about it.

“Do you need help getting changed?” Eggsy asks after he has helped Harry upstairs. “You know... I know your nurses did that stuff.”

Harry stares at him, and Eggsy bites his lip and looks away, embarrassed.

“I’ll be fine,” Harry says eventually. He seems to hesitate for a moment, then says, “You can go if you’d like, Eggsy. You needn’t run around after an old man.”

“You ain’t old,” Eggsy says immediately. “And you sure? I can sleep on the couch. Wouldn’t bother me. Actually, I insist. Don’t want you getting up to piss then falling and hitting your head in the middle of the night, or nothing.”

“... Right. Of course. If you insist. Thank you, Eggsy.”

 

_4._

When Harry finally takes the mantle of Arthur, five months after V-Day, Merlin informs him in no uncertain terms that he will be doing desk work for at least another six months. “Arthur doesn’t usually take assignments, anyway,” Merlin says.

“Fuck what Arthur doesn’t usually do,” Harry grouses.

It’s a call Eggsy agrees with one hundred percent, much to Harry’s irritation.

“I nominated you,” he says when Eggsy comes back from an assignment and immediately reports to his office. “You should be on my side.”

Eggsy sits unceremoniously on the desk and laughs. “I am on your side, that’s why I agree with Merlin.”

Harry sighs. He finishes the paperwork he was doing then sets his pen down. “You could convince him to give me a bit of freedom, you know. He secretly likes you.”

Eggsy leans over to examine the papers, his face inches away from his mentor’s. “What about you?” he asks, not meeting the other man’s eyes. “You secretly like me? Also, Roxy’s gonna hate you for making her parachute again, you know.”

Harry huffs. “Don’t look at that. And Lancelot needs to practise these things until she no longer fears them. And I thought my liking you wasn’t much of a secret,” he adds, more softly, and makes an aborted movement as though he is reaching out to touch him.

Eggsy leans back, out of Harry’s space, and smiles. “True that. And that’s why I agree with Merlin. So you can not-so-secretly like me a bit longer, okay? Quite convenient, having my boss not want me dead.” He winks, then gets off the desk. “If you want a change of scenery, though, my suit ripped and I need to go get another one made. You’ve got a better eye for these things than me, don’t ya?”

 

_5._

The assignment is reconnaissance only: get into the VIP club the mark frequented, figure out possible exits, calculate the risks involved in taking action in such a public place, pick up some gossip, and get out.

Eggsy sits at the bar and chats up the bartender, a beautiful woman whose smile reminds him of Roxy. She hints at some useful stuff when Eggsy tells her he’s heard a rumour about the mark coming here – that he’s often around on Friday nights, often with two guards and a whole posse of people. He leaves her to serve other patrons with a wink, then murmurs, “Merlin, you got that?”

There’s a pause, then, “Guess again.”

Eggsy bites his lip to stop himself smiling. “He finally put you to actually useful work, huh, Harry?”

“Indeed. Now stop talking to me, we don’t want you looking like a madman.”

Eggsy continues gathering information in silence – a particularly chatty young heiress tells him about a private room that can be hired out for a very large sum – but all the while Harry is in his ear, murmuring to him gaps in their knowledge and encouragement, and occasionally reprimanding him for accepting offers of drinks from women and men alike.

“You’re not there for recreation, Eggsy,” Harry says. Eggsy snorts into his drink.

“Fine, whatever. But what about after I’ve got all the intel? Then can I have some fun?”

Harry pauses, then says, in a slightly terse tone, “Once you’ve completed your assignment, feel free, I suppose. Though, it might be apt to remind you that a gentleman always remembers to cancel his plans, instead of simply not showing up.”

“Aw, fuck, we were gonna have a late dinner, weren’t we? Forget it, I’ll wrap this up now.”

“Eggsy, I wouldn’t dream of it. Go have fun. We can reschedule any time.”

Eggsy ignores him, and takes a moment to politely decline an offer to dance and make his way out of the club. “I’m done here. Signing off, Arthur. Call me, yeah?”

He takes off his glasses and fishes his phone out of his pocket as it begins to ring. He presses accept and says, “You’re more interesting than some rich bird, anyway. I’ll be there in thirty.”

Harry sighs. “Eggsy, it’s fine, you don’t have to come on my behalf. You’re a young man, Kingsman or not. You deserve to enjoy your life to its fullest potential.”

Eggsy flags down a cab and gets in, giving the driver Harry’s address. “I’ll have you know, Harry, that I think spending time with you counts as _enjoying life to its fullest potential_. See ya soon.”

 

_1._

Eggsy is hardly ever summoned to Harry’s office – usually, he is there on his own accord, annoying his mentor or seeking advice. When he gets the message that Arthur wants to see him, he knows something is off, and so he knocks instead of barging straight in.

“Eggsy, come in,” Harry’s voice comes, and when Eggsy walks in, the man looks like he has been waiting.

“You wanted me?” Eggsy says cautiously. “Did I do something wrong?”

“Not at all,” Harry says. “There’s just something I felt should be said.” He is silent, looking at Eggsy calmly. The younger man nods, meeting his eyes, and Harry continues. “I’ve realised, in the time since my release from the hospital, that you have gone above and beyond what any knight should do for Arthur. You assisted me when I was unable to walk by myself, you cooked for me when I was too tired, you brought me tea when you could see I needed a break, and you kept me company when I would have otherwise been... admittedly... quite lonely.”

Eggsy feels his cheeks flush, and he looks down. “Merlin did all that stuff, too, you know.”

“Merlin has known me for twenty years. You’ve known me for less than two. I suppose what I’m saying, Eggsy, is thank you. You are a remarkable young man and I could not be prouder to know that you have taken the name Galahad.”

Eggsy looks back up at Harry, and sees the sincerity and affection in the older man’s eyes. “Thank you,” he says finally. “I... I won’t let you down.”

Harry smiles. “I daresay you won’t, my boy.”

Eggsy nods awkwardly, and stands. Before he takes a step, however, he hears a chair being pushed back, and a hand touches his arm. He turns and suddenly he’s chest to chest with Harry. He forgets to breathe.

“Eggsy,” Harry murmurs, and there is no way he is not aware their faces are inches apart. “I’m not being clear. I brought you here to tell you that I am very fond of you.”

“Oh.” Eggsy blinks. “Um. I’m fond of you, too.”

“Eggsy... I’m fonder of you than I am of any of the other knights.”

“Right. Actually, I uh. I’m that fond of you, too, Harry. I’ve been fond of you from the start.” Subconsciously, Eggsy leans slightly forward. “Stop me if I’m reading this wrong, but...” He glances pointedly at Harry’s lips, then back at the man’s eyes, then back at his lips.

Harry moves forward until their lips are half a centimetre apart and they’re breathing the same air. There’s a glint in his eyes as he smiles, and says, “You’re not.”

**Author's Note:**

> Come talk to me on tumblr at thatgirltheyknow.tumblr.com or at my Kingsman fan blog, thekingsmanservice.tumblr.com


End file.
